Question: Convert $\dfrac{152}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $152 \div 17 = {8}\ \text{ R } {16}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{136}{17}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $16$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{16}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{16}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{136}{17}} + {\dfrac{16}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{152}{17}$.